The Right Path
by Lost-Soul-Of-Mine
Summary: What if Anakin could set everything right? Would he do it? Even if it costed him everything? R&R No flames


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any characters as much as I wish I do.  
  
Summary: What if Anakin could set everything right? Would he do it?  
  
The Right Path  
  
Padmé roll over in her bed, throwing the covers off her. She sat up cursing herself for thinking of him. Two years since he left her standing there with their unborn children. A year and half since their children were born into the world without their father. A year since she last saw her our children. Yet she still thought of him every night. Padmé stared at the ceiling as a tear slid down her face. She made no move to wipe it away.  
  
Why did he leave me? Why? Padmé thought, Why? What did I do? Everything he has done and I still love him like there is no tomorrow, with all my heart. Does he ever care about me anymore? Think about me at all? Her thoughts were cut short as the ship shudder.  
  
Padmé quick climbed out of bed and bolted out of her room, not caring she was only in her nightgown. Run into Obi-Wan, Padmé stopped and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Tractor beam, they are going to board us," Obi-Wan answer calmly.  
  
"Is he with them?"  
  
"Yes, I sense him," Obi-Wan answer knowing perfectly well who she was talking about.  
  
"No, please no," Padmé croaked out. She was not ready to see him, if at all.  
  
The ship gave another shudder, causing Padmé to fall over. Then the sound of the door being forced over rang through the ship. Guards ran into the hall pass Padmé, who still on the floor. Every gun pointed at the door being opened.  
  
Padmé stood up with the help of Obi-wan before turning toward the door that held her worst nightmare behind it. A chill ran down spine as the slammed open revealing a figure dressed in black.  
  
Lord Vader entered the small rebel, not caring about the weapons aimed at him. Stopping when he caught sight of her. Cursing himself that she had to be here, on the last rebel ship that the empire attacked. Shaking his head to clear all thoughts he flicked his wrist sending every weapon to his feet. Anakin sneered "I want to talk to the captain, now! Everyone else back to chambers or post and no one will be hurt." No one move an inch.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Padmé watched as everyone rushed from the hall as the captain walked towards Vader. Obi-wan pulled Padmé from the hall into her chamber before shutting the door. Padmé turned to Obi-wan angry demanding "Why did you left that poor man alone with that monster."  
  
"Because that monster as you call him is telling the truth when he said no one would be hurt, Padmé," Obi-wan asked back curtly. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I." Padmé trailed out as the ship started up. Obi-wan quickly ran out into the hall with Padmé following him. The captain stood staring out of the ship's boarding door, not moving when they stopped beside him.  
  
"What's going on?" Obi-wan questioned.  
  
"He's letting us go, all we have to wait for is his signal," the captain saw their confused face, "Lord Vader. I'm sorry Anakin Skywalker wishes for us to escape. He doesn't have to serve him anymore, he's free. we're all free now. Force, he doesn't want to be a Sith. Never did. But he feared. I pray that he is successfully and he has my forgiveness, I know that is all he wants," Captain Toks trailed off. Padmé was about to question him when Anakin appear at the door. With a curtly nodded from him Captain Toks rushed out, not without calling "My prayers are with you Anakin Skywalker and my thanks. A good man you are."  
  
Padmé stare at Vader or was it Anakin, no it was Anakin. He had no helmet on, his amour gone, he was wearing a similarly outfit from when they when to Naboo. As the ship's door started to shut, he reached behind his backs pulling to packages. Anakin threw one to Padmé and one to Obi-wan and then waved, right before it shut completely. Padmé saw young woman around 16 appeared behind when he waved.  
  
Padmé looked downed at the package, on top of it was a letter. Feeling the ship taking off, Padmé walked back to her room, the letter and package clutched in her hands. Once inside her room, she opened the letter with shaking hands and began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Padmé,  
  
My love this is it, it is time to say goodbye, but first please let me explain why I did it. You after all have a right to know. I remember being called into his office that dreadful day. Sitting there in front of him with a choice, you or him. If only it was that simple, if only. Join him or die myself and then have you join me a short time later. All truly remember doing was thinking about killing him for threatening you and Obi-wan lives, but then I looked he in the eye. I stop dead; it scared me to death. I knew, somehow I knew I couldn't beat him just from the look in his eyes. He was too powerful for me to stop him. With a single tear, I agree to join him, selling my soul to the devil. Well until I was able to bring peace to the force. Well now to why it is time to say goodbye. I can stop him now finally, but not without the cost of my life. Funny it doesn't bother me that I'm going to die, all that bothers me is that I'll never see you again or watch my children grow up. They beautiful you know that, I have seen them through the force. Please tell them I love them every day. I know that they will grow up to be great because their mother is a great woman and you will make sure of it. If Luke ever becomes a Jedi only let Obi-wan train him. Leia she'll follow in your footsteps I know it. Also please tell them I'm proud of them, like I'm proud of you Padmé, my love. I wish you beautiful and wonderful life.  
  
Padmé I know I have right to ask you of a favor after all I have done and you don't a have to do this, but please for do this for someone else. You see my apprentice is like myself. Not wanting to harm anyone or rule anyone either but has family that is danger if she does not follow his wishes. Her family lives on Tatooine they were slaves as well, please go there and tell their daughter died a hero, not a criminal. Also you will find a box label "freedom", it contains enough money for her family to be set and live a comfortable life for a few years. Please for Beth and Beth's family, do this, not for me.  
  
I'll be watching over you three.  
  
Love Anakin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Padmé face was streaked with tears as she broke down on top her. She noticed the letter already have tears strains on it, but they weren't hers, they were Anakin's. Gripping the letter, she opened the box to see a shoebox with "Freedom" written on it. Beside the shoebox were a few holograms. Padmé grab the top one that looked to be the news one. An image of Anakin appeared and he started singing.  
  
All asks is your forgiveness, Spending every night awake, Lying to myself that it was just business, Waiting for death and the pain it would take.  
  
Please forgive me, My heart stopped beating, Your hate for is all I hear and see, This empty feeling at my very soul it is eating.  
  
It wasn't me, just a role, You are an angel, that comforts me in this hell, In which sadly I fell, Without your love my heart is just a dark hole,  
  
Please forgive me, My heart stopped beating, Your hate for is all I hear and see, This empty feeling at my very soul it is eating.  
  
Please forgive me, My heart stopped beating, Your hate for is all I hear and see, This empty feeling at my very soul it is eating.  
  
Please save me, I beg you, One who, Could set me heart free.  
  
Please save me, I beg you, One who, Could set me heart free.  
  
Please save me, I beg you, One who, Could set me heart free.  
  
Please forgive me, My heart stopped beating, Your hate for is all I hear and see, This empty feeling at my very soul it is eating.  
  
I'm sorry Padmé. I love you.  
  
Crying once again, Padmé searched the box again with Anakin singing in the background. She found a few pictures of them, toys for the children and letters between. Digging to the bottom of the box she found a necklace with their rings on it. A note was attached to it. Reading: Yes, I kept your ring after you threw it at me. I wore it everyday since then and now I would like you to wear it. Please keep it save as it kept my heart save. It has a special spot in my heart. Love Anakin Skywalker  
  
Padmé put it around her neck before climbing into bed. Lying there in silent until; "I love you, Padmé. Be save my love." Padmé bolted up right that was Anakin's voice in her head. The ship shook and then there was silence. Shutting her eyes Padmé knew it was over. Anakin was dead, for her and her children. Climb under the covers and grab a pillow as she sobbed into until fell a sleep. Only sound that came from her room was Anakin's voice as he sang to her. If she was awake, she would have seen him standing there beside as a ghost singing to her with the holograms. She would have seen him kiss her forehead before disappearing but she was asleep and did not see him or hear him sing to her for the last time in long time.  
  
Once the ship landed on Naboo, Sabé rushed a board to Padmé. Now awake, Padmé cried into Sabé's shoulder. Quietly handing Sabé the letter before burrowing her head into Sabé's shoulder again. Sabé read the before breaking into tears and holding Padmé.  
  
But life would go on and it did. Padmé raise the twins with Sabé help. The empire fell after the ship that Anakin and the emperor were on; was destroyed by Anakin and his apprentice. Obi-wan trained Luke and live beside Padmé. Beth's family was freed and she met him again when she fell asleep forever. And they loved each forever with their family be their sides.  
  
The End  
  
Crappy I know but no flames. 


End file.
